This invention provides a new means for expanding the possible uses of certain cereal starches, particularly wheat starch, and makes use of their generally spheroidal granule form. A wet process separation is used to obtain starch granules of uniform size which are useful in a wider range of applications. In particular, this product is used as a substitute for the more expensive and exotic root starch, arrowroot. In addition, the small granule cereal starch by-product which results from the separation process may be used as a rice starch substitute, and to improve the texture of certain bakery products in which a fine-grain texture is desirable.